


[Podfic] tracing the lines in my face for

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 59:31, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/><i>"You don't have a problem with it, of course?" Nick asks.</i><br/><i>Louis's eyes flick back to the screen. He's seen Nick in a dress before; only in pictures, but still. Nick looks good in them. Louis doesn't have any sort of problem.</i></p><p>Or, maybe sometimes Louis wants to try wearing a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] tracing the lines in my face for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tracing the lines in my face for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072008) by [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1B2mcIO)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1roL6y4)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tracing-lines-in-my-face-for)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

Because the world just deserves more of Louis Tomlinson in pretty pretty skirts. And also established relationship Tomlinshaw is the way to my soul. Thanks for annemari for blanket permission to record! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
